


If I Said You're A Beautiful Girl Would It Upset You?

by Shuttering_Flutterflies



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IK is still learning empathy bear with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuttering_Flutterflies/pseuds/Shuttering_Flutterflies
Summary: The only thing they both have in common? They lost their princesses.





	If I Said You're A Beautiful Girl Would It Upset You?

"Hey."

Simon, sitting on a cliff above a ruined skyscraper, jumped and turned around to face the figure approaching him from behind. It was Ice King, unfortunately.

Simon didn't hold a grudge against the ice man for basically destroying his mind, his parasitic nature wasn't his fault. He didn't decide to crawl inside his brain through a magical crown and ruin Simons life, he was just trying to life. Truth be told, Simon was slightly pleased that Ice King was still around. He didn't like to think of the old man dying after he'd come such a long way, no matter how terrible it was to be him.

Simon had been avoiding him though, not out of anger, but for two reasons. First, it was strange to see him. Simon had lived him for years, had all his memories (no matter how distant they seemed), and to see and hear the strange other him walk and talk was too bizarre to comprehend. Also, everyone kept calling him Simon for two months and it got confusing. They couldn't call him Gunther either, because he kept thinking they were talking to his penguin. So Ice King it was. But the main reason he avoided Ice King was simple. He was afraid. Afraid that he'd spend time with Ice King and he'd understand why Betty had sacrificed herself. Afraid that he'd accept that he would have done the same in her place and that he'd give up on saving her.

"You doin' okay, man?" I've King asked, hesitating a little bit away. His gem eyes twinkled at Simon and in the dim light of dusk they almost looked light brown like...

Simons stomach clenched at the thought and he stiffly beckoned Ice King over. The wizard made a small noise and scurried over, sitting down beside him. The two sat in silence for a while, Simon lost in memories and Ice King trying to think of something to say. After a long while, something popped into his head.

"So," he started. "Finn said you used to be me."

Simon didn't respond and Ice King sighed. He understood what Simon was going through, how hard it was to lose a princess, and had really hoped he could provide some comfort. If only he was better at communicating.

To his surprise, Simon responded in a low voice. "Yep, I was you. My princess freed me and I lost her forever."

His voice cracked on the last syllable and tears welled up in his eyes as he saw Betty, still in GOLBs stomach watching him leave with a terrified yet determined look on her face. The last timed he'd ever see her. Burying his face in his arms, Simon sobbed. Betty was probably trapped somewhere, in pain and suffering, desperately pleading for Simon, or she was just erased from existence, or no longer herself...

Ice King gasped as Simon started crying and hesitated, trying to think of something, anything to make him feel better, or stop crying. After a moment of indecisiveness and making small noises, he threw himself at Simon and wrapped him up in a hug. Hugs always made Goontsy feel better.

Simon stopped crying for a moment as Ice King hugged him out of sheer bewilderment. His feathers were a lot softer than he'd imagine, and he was incredibly warm. It was almost comforting, if the situation wasn't so bizarre and his grief wasn't so great, but he appreciated the thought.

"Listen, Simon, Ice King murmured into Simons ear. "I've never met this woman but-"

"You have," Simon interrupted, "when she kidnapped Gunther."

Ice King fell quiet as he tried to recall that memory, and gasped when he finally remember. "Weird Lady?" he cried, pulling away from Simon and looking at him in astonishment. "You're in love with Weird Lady? But that means..." he paused to think for little while more, "you're the Simon everyone's been yakking on about?!"

The antiquarian laughed through his tears at Ice Kings sudden revelation, smiling despite himself. "That's me," he said quietly, his amusement quickly draining.

"Dude, Weird Lady was obsessed with you! Where've you been?"

Simon wondered briefly if Ice King even remember what Finn told him, but quickly remember that he couldn't.

"She tried to kill me to get you back!" Ice King finished, still looking riled up.

"She did." Simon look down sadly, the memory of what Betty had put herself through to find him tearing at his heart. He'd never gotten to apologise...

"She must love you a whole lot," Ice King marvelled, making Simon look up at him sharply. "She did so much to get you back."

"She sacrificed herself for me," Simon murmured, scrubbing at his eyes with one hand. "Now I don't know if she's alive or dead."

A hand patted him on the shoulder and Simon shot Ice King a grateful look. This conversation was going along a lot better than he'd ever picked it.

"She wanted to get you back, and you're here now, aren't you?" The ice wizard asked, looking sympathetic. "I think she'd be happy knowing you're okay. "

While Ice King meant well, his words stung and Simon looked away quickly. "She's lost somewhere because of me," he explained. "I've been trying to bring her back but I can't and I don't know if I'm able to give her up..."

"Hey, man," the IK started, "I know what it's like to lose a princess. It stings real bad. But you know what I did? I stopped trying to find one. I have friends and I'm happy, but I'm still hoping for a princess. If one comes along I'll marry her, but I'll be happy either way. That's what you gotta do. Accept that you might never see her again, and focus on the ones you love and you might end up finding her."

Simon, ready to admonish Ice King for comparing his kidnapping victims to Betty considered his words carefully. He had a point... he'd spent so much time mourning Betty he'd neglected Marceline, or the rest of her friends she wanted him to meet. He'd barely spoken three words to her girlfriend.

After realising that Ice King was right, Simon stood up, helping the other to his feet.

"Thanks, Ice King." Simon said. "You really helped me."

Ice King smiled at him. "No problem."


End file.
